Mariposas
by crissweetgirl
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y muchas veces de maneras extrañas.-¡¿Qué tienes! –Preguntó Jasper sobresaltado, arrodillándose junto a Alice. -Creo que me torcí el tobillo. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la trama salió de mi cabeza. ;)

* * *

**Mariposas**

Caminaba apresurado con cinco libros de anatomía bajo su brazo, se veía increíblemente atractivo con su uniforme azul de estudiante de medicina. Pero, ¿Eso qué importaba? No había tenido tiempo de desayunar y peor de mirarse al espejo. Tenía que llegar temprano al hospital para completar las horas de practicante que la universidad le demandaba. Tan joven y llevaba una vida de lo más estresante. No había dormido en toda la noche, ya que tenía que estudiar para dos exámenes parciales muy importantes.

Para empeorarlo todo, anoche María, su novia, lo había llamado furiosa porque él no pudo llevarla a cenar esa noche. Era una excusa estúpida, puesto que aquella muchacha se había aburrido de aquella relación. Ella era una mujer muy egoísta y caprichosa, mientras que Jasper, siempre estaba para consentirla y cumplir todos sus deseos. Así que decidió terminar su relación con él mediante una llamada telefónica. Él salió a buscarla, pero María no quiso recibirle. Se quedó plantado dos horas en el pórtico de la casa de su ex novia, sintiéndose como todo un idiota. A Jasper, cada vez se le hacía más complicado entender a las mujeres. No comprendía por qué siempre le iba tan mal en el amor.

Continuó caminando apresurado y con tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que una chica en patines se aproximaba hacia a él.

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó la muchacha.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Chocaron y los libros de anatomía salieron volando al momento en el que Jasper trató de sostener a la chica para que no se resbale. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio, el joven cayó sobre el pavimento y la chica cayó sobre él.

-Lo… lo siento tanto. –Se excusó la bella chica entre risas, mientras él quedó estupefacto mirando ese angelical rostro y esa sonrisa radiante. Ella se movió a un lado para que él pudiese sentarse.

-Oh, no… no tienes por qué disculparte, el tonto he sido yo. ¿A quién se le ocurre caminar por este sendero?

Jasper se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a la muchacha a levantarse, era todo un caballero. La preciosa chica volvió a reír, no solo porque le parecía gracioso el choque, sino, porque Jasper le resultaba muy atractivo.

-Soy Alice. –Tomó la mano del guapísimo rubio con quien chocó, tratando de ponerse en pie. – ¡Oooouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!

-¡¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Jasper sobresaltado, arrodillándose junto a Alice.

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo. –Dijo la muchacha con rostro de dolor, mientras frotaba la parte superior de uno de sus patines. El joven tocó la mano de Alice y la quitó con delicadeza para que deje de frotarse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Permíteme ayudarte… Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Jasper.

-Lindo nombre. –Alice tomó uno de los libros del suelo. –Supongo que son tuyos ¿Estudias medicina? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Ah, sí. –Respondió Jasper devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Eh, no creo que puedas pararte con tus patines.

El joven la tomó en brazos y la levantó. Alice estaba maravillada y se sonrojó, dejó reposar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper. Él la sentó sobre una banqueta y se apresuró a recoger sus libros, mientras tanto, Alice se había quitado los patines.

-Voy camino al hospital, permíteme llevarte…

-No, no, no, no Jasper, por favor. Detesto los hospitales, además, tú eres estudiante de medicina ¿No? Apuesto a que puedes con esto. – Alice levantó su pequeño e hinchado pie.

El joven sonrió, puso los libros sobre la banqueta y se arrodilló para tomar en sus manos el piececito de Alice. Examinó desde la pantorrilla con tibias manos y fue bajando hasta el tobillo. Ella lo miraba con atención, no lo que hacía el muchacho, sino al muchacho.

-Es una torcedura leve. –Dijo Jasper acariciando con suavidad el pie de Alice, quien saltó y comenzó a carcajearse. ¿Qué tipo de persona se carcajea después de torcerse el tobillo? Eso le causaba mucha gracia al muchacho. Definitivamente, Alice era especial.

-Me haces cosquillas.

-Está algo inflamado, si aplico mucha fuerza, puede que te duela. Creo que sería mejor llevarte al…

-No, Jasper… por favor. –Rogó con ternura. –Te dije que detesto los hospitales… lo gracioso es que… ¡Aaaaaaaaaay!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Alice. –Dijo mirando fijamente a la chica con consternación. –¿Continuo? –Alice asintió cerrando los ojos.

Jasper comenzó a masajear y frotar la superficie del tobillo, mientras Alice se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de no quejarse por el dolor. Ella lo miraba con atención, siempre fue una persona muy intuitiva, acostumbraba a examinar a las personas con solo mirarlas. Él tenía algo realmente hipnotizante que la cautivaba. Al mirara que el tobillo se desinflamaba, Jasper le ayudó a colocarse uno de los zapatos que Alice sacó de su bolso.

-¿Dolió mucho?

-No tanto, muchas gracias. –Rió, –Tengo buena suerte.

-Sí, la torcedura pudo ser más grave…

-No me refiero a eso. –Dijo Alice tomando uno de los libros para abanicarse. –Suerte de chocar con un estudiante de medicina. Y muy guapo, por cierto.

Jasper rió entre dientes. –Si tú lo dices.

Él no podía creer lo bien que se sentía charlar con Alice. Ella era natural, sencilla y además parecía como si la hubiese conocido hace tiempo.

-Y ¿En qué año vas?

-Es mi segundo año. –Respondió Jasper algo avergonzado. Tal vez Alice habría pensado que llevaba estudiando más tiempo. Pero para Alice, eso era lo de menos.

- Estoy segura de que serás un magnífico médico.-Dijo Alice poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Jasper. Él le sonrió y luego desvió su mirada al suelo. Se sentía un poco confundido con la situación, no le importaba para nada, que anoche haya terminado con su novia y hoy, se encuentre coqueteando con una chica que apenas conocía.

-Gracias…

-Hey. –Dijo Alice levantando el mentón del muchacho. – ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, bueno… No he dormido…

-Apuesto que ni siquiera has desayunado. –Interrumpió Alice.

Jasper rió entre dientes. –No.

-Pues tampoco yo y de alguna manera, tengo que agradecerte. Así que vamos, yo invito.

-Oh, no…-Dijo el joven, levantándose de la banqueta.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás con prisa? O…

-No, es solo que si vamos… invito yo.- Dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Bien. –Aceptó la chica, sin chistar. Ella sabía que no valdría la pena discutir por quién pagaría la cuenta. Lo único que le interesaba a Alice, era conocer más sobre aquel muchacho. Parecía una locura, pero ella nunca se detenía a analizar la situación, solo vivía el momento.

Jasper tomó sus libros bajo un brazo, mientras que con el otro, abrazaba a de la cintura a Alice para que pudiese caminar.

Llegaron a una cafetería. Alice estaba maravillada, el chico era todo un caballero y cada cosa que decía, era sumamente interesante y amena.

-¿Qué ordenarás? –Preguntó Jasper, acercándole la carta de platillos a Alice.

-Mmm, lo mismo que tú. –Respondió, acercándose, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos. Mirando fijamente a Jasper.

-Yo solo pediré una taza de café…

-Perfecto, adoro el café

-¿No quieres algo más?

-No, pero creo que tú deberías ordenar algo de comer. Luces cansado, necesitas energía.

-No tengo apetito. –Dijo Jasper con una triste sonrisa, mirando la superficie de la mesa.

-¿Estás triste? –Preguntó ella, dulcemente y buscando la mirada del chico.

Jasper suspiro. – Un poco…

-Buenos días ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Interrumpió la camarera.

-Sí, por favor, dos tazas de café.

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó la camarera apuntando en su libreta.

-Y unos waffles con miel. –Respondió Alice sonriente. –Necesitas algo de azúcar. –Añadió dado sutiles palmaditas en la mano de Jasper.

Él rió entre dientes, era mucho más lo que él necesitaba. Jasper necesitaba una nueva ilusión, una nueva esperanza, necesitaba aprender que el amor, no es cumplir con un sinnúmero de exigencias por parte de la otra persona. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer algo así, desayunar con una completa desconocida. Es que Jasper era de aquellas personas desconfiadas, sin embargo, esa chica había logrado que él disfrute de su compañía al instante. Era tan optimista, natural y graciosa, además muy bella.

-Y ¿Por qué estás triste? Sé que debes pensar que estoy demente y lo entiendo, acabamos de conocernos y quiero que me cuentes tus penas. –Alice rió. –No tienes que contarme si no quieres…

-Porque estoy harto de buscar el amor. –Dijo el muchacho con una mueca.

Alice sonrió y lo miró en silencio por un momento. –No te has puesto a pensar ¿Para qué buscar?

Jasper frunció el ceño, confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues el amor no es algo que se busca. –Respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo llega.

-No creo que sea así…

-¿Alguna vez has intentado atrapar mariposas? –Interrumpió Alice sonriendo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Jasper enarcó una ceja. Aquella pregunta no tenía nada que ver con la charla.

-El amor, es como una mariposa.

-No… no entiendo. –Dijo Jasper riendo entre dientes.

Alice Rió junto a él. – ¿Has intentado atrapar una mariposa?

-Es difícil…

-¡Exacto! Es muy difícil atraparla, pero ¿Sabes?

Él la miraba con atención, quería poder descifrar aquel práctico ejemplo de Alice.

-¿Qué?

Ella acarició la mano de Jasper, se sentía confiada de hacerlo. Él se sobresaltó un poco y la miró sonreír.

-Si tienes suerte, una mariposa vendrá por sí sola y se posará sobre tu mano. –Alice suspiró. –Esa persona especial te encontrará… Bueno, ambos se encontrarán.

Ninguno de los dos, se había percatado de cuánto se habían acercado el uno al otro, hasta que la camarera interrumpió para entregarles el café y los waffles. Ambos tuvieron que hacer espacio en la mesa y volvieron apoyarse en sus respectivos espaldares.

-Mmm, gracias.- Dijo Alice mientras empujaba el plato de waffles delante de Jasper.

Él se había quedado muy pensativo. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que el amor no es algo que se busca. Sino, que es simplemente algo que viene de por sí.

-¿Alice?

-¿Sí, Jazz?... Oh, ¿Puedo llamarte así? –Ella rió. – Lo siento, suelo ser muy confianzuda.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. –Jasper hizo una pausa. – ¿Crees que es cierto lo que me acabas de decir?

-Claro que sí, sino, no te lo hubiese dicho.

-¿Te ha pasado? Me… me refiero a si ya tienes a esa persona especial…

Alice negó despacio con la cabeza. –Sigo a la espera. –Sonrió, con ilusión en sus ojos.

Jasper asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Era la primara vez que se sentía tan cómodo y relajado manteniendo una conversación con una chica, sentía que podía ser él mismo, no tenía que esforzarse por agradarle, o por parecer ameno. Además, Alice ha sido la única chica con la que ha podido reír hasta más no poder.

Jasper probó aquellos waffles que expedían un delicioso y dulce olor. Estaban muy buenos, Alice sonrió con suficiencia, mirándolo comer tan a gusto.

-¿Quieres probar? –Preguntó Jasper.

-Mirarte comerlos… hizo que se me antojaran. –Respondió Alice con una sonrisita tímida.

Jasper le convidó de sus waffles y luego pidieron otra ración, mientras Alice lo hacía reír, comentándole sobre su desorden de compradora compulsiva.

-Y así fue como sobregiré mi primera tarjeta de crédito en una sola tarde.

-Wow, me sorprendes Alice. –Dijo Jasper entre risas. De repente miró hacia el reloj de la cafetería. – ¡Oh, demonios!

La muchacha saltó del susto. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes, Jazz?

-Tengo que ir al hospital.- Respondió el joven, levantándose apresurado.

No quería dejar a Alice sola en la cafetería. Es más, no quería dejarla, quería pasarse el día entero charlando y riendo con ella. Era como si ella hubiese logrado detener tiempo, como si hubiese logrado que Jasper olvide todo su estrés y su afán. Lamentablemente, tenían que despedirse.

-Oh, no te preocupes…

-Ven, Alice, te acompañaré a conseguir un taxi para que te lleve a casa. –Jasper tomó a Alice por la cintura nuevamente para salir.

Alice se quedó pensativa, mientras Jasper se preocupaba por parar un taxi. Ella pensaba pedirle su número telefónico. Pero el guapísimo estudiante de medicina, se veía con mucha prisa. Lo que la chica no sabía, era que el joven, más que estar concentrado en encontrar un taxi disponible, quería, de alguna manera, invitarle a desayunar en la misma cafetería, a la misma hora, al día siguiente… Pero creía que era un atrevimiento de su parte.

Finalmente Jasper logró conseguir transporte para Alice. Y le ayudó a subir con toda delicadeza.

-Has sido muy amable, Jazz. –Dijo Alice tomando al joven de la mano.

Jasper sonrió. –La he pasado muy bien… y una vez más, lo siento.

-Disculpen, necesito arrancar el vehículo. Estoy mal estacionado.- Dijo el malhumorado taxista mirando a los jóvenes con ironía.

-Adiós, Jazz…

-Adiós… Alice. –Dijo Jasper cerrando la puerta del auto y mirando cómo el taxi se alejaba.

Jasper tomó otro taxi para ir directo al hospital, seguía meditando en las palabras que Alice le había dicho.

Una vez que llegó al hospital, tuvo que encargarse de ayudar en consulta externa.

-Hola, Jasper ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Buenos días doctor.

-¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico?

El joven estaba concentrado ejerciendo presión sobre el vientre de un muchacho que llegó con escalofríos, sudores, labios purpúreos y un terrible dolor en el vientre.

-Apendicitis… tienen que transferirlo.

-En efecto. –El médico asintió y el muchacho fue transferido a Emergencia. –Eres bueno en esto chico. –Añadió dándole a Jasper, unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Hago lo posible por serlo. –Dijo el joven con timidez.

El celular del doctor sonó. –Dame un minuto hijo. –Atendió la llamada y salió de la sala de consulta externa con algo de prisa.

Minutos después, Jasper preparaba la camilla para otro paciente. De repente escuchó una risita conocida. Era aquella dulce voz que había escuchado esta mañana. Pero ¿Podría ser?

-Papá no es nada grave, estoy bien, pero ya sabes cómo exagera mamá. Sabes que no soporto los hospitales, quiero irme.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos. Fue directo hacia donde provenía aquella voz cantarina. Abrió la cortina que separaba una camilla de otra. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Alice? –Dijo sorprendido.

-¡Jasper! –Exclamó ella, muy emocionada por verle.

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó el doctor mirando extrañado a los jóvenes.

-Sí papá, él fue el atento joven que me ayudó en el parque.

Jasper quedó boquiabierto por la coincidencia, mientras Alice reía contenta de velo una vez más. El doctor Cullen sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Jasper.

-No… no hay de qué… yo… yo fui el culpable de que…

-No, dada de eso, yo no frené a tiempo, Jazz. Además, estoy más que bien, solo que mi madre insistió en traerme para un chequeo. –Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, Jasper, por favor solo venda su tobillo… tengo que ir urgente a una cirugía, nos vemos en casa cariño. –Dijo el doctor despidiéndose.

-Vaya… no me dijiste que eras hija del doctor Cullen. –Dijo Jasper preparado para vendar el tobillo de Alice.

-Y tú no me dijiste que realizabas tus prácticas en este hospital. –Alice sonría de la dicha.

Jasper rió entre dientes, tomó con delicadeza el tobillo de la joven para vendarlo, mientras ella lo miraba y le dedicaba la más linda de las sonrisas. Y una vez que terminó, se sentó junto a ella.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo. –Dijo sonriéndole.

-Pues creo que podré superar mi miedo a los hospitales… y venir más seguido.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice dónde estás?

-Aquí mamá –Dijo la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Buenos días señora.

-Hola –dijo la amable dama – ¿Ya le has vendado el tobillo?

-Sí…

-¿Alguna prescripción? –Preguntó muy preocupada.

-Mamá, ¡estoy bien!

-Bueno, de hecho debo hacer una prescripción. –Dijo el muchacho con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

La madre de la joven la tomó por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar.

-Puedo caminar sola mamá, de verdad. –Dijo Alice sin dejar de mirar al joven, quien estaba apuntando algo en un papel.

-Aquí tienes. –El joven le entregó el papel a Alice y ella lo recibió. –Si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

-Pero Jasper yo… -Alice no pudo terminar su frase, pues el joven estudiante de medicina se había retirado. No podía creer que lo haya visto de nuevo y no le haya pedido su número telefónico. Pero Alice no dio el momento por perdido, al menos, ahora sabía dónde encontrarlo. Pero ¿Qué tal si Jasper no quería nada con ella, y por esa razón se alejó así tan fácil? Abrió el papel para leerlo.

_Sugiero que el día de mañana, podrías pasar a la misma hora por la cafetería… para otro chequeo, waffles con miel…Y tal vez, otra charla de amor y mariposas._

_Jasper._

Alice rió contentísima mientras su madre la miró extrañada. Jasper pudo escuchar su risa desde el otro pasillo y sonrió. Tal vez, no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo porque aquella mariposa se pose sobre su mano. Tal vez, ya la encontró.

* * *

Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo por aquí! les dije que subiría uno que otro one-shot y uno que otro drabble! esta historia la escribía hace un mes aproximadamente xD Es que mal acostumbro escribir historias y subirlas muuuuuuuuucho tiempo despues jajajajaja es que no me animo xD proximamente subiré un fic! ;)

Espero, les haya gustado!

xoxo

Cris


End file.
